Holding Hands
by N and S and F
Summary: Terhenyak di kursi, dengan ragu Karma dan Gakushuu menautkan jari, riuh penonton mengikuti./Karma bersumpah dalam hati, begitu dia berkesempatan menjotos seorang Gakushuu lagi, dia akan lebih dulu memeriksa situasi dan kondisi. Sampai dihukum pegangan tangan lagi, ia tidak sudi. Lebih baik dia potong jari!


Dua pasang mata tanpa bekerjap menatap benda di hadapan mereka. Dua buah kursi didirikan di tanah tak berdosa. Keraguan terlintas di muka, keduanya melempar lirik ke sebelah dan sekitar mereka—sesama siswa, sembilan puluh persen diantaranya sudah sedia kamera—sebelum menatap kepala sekolah tak percaya.

"Lakukan saja," kepala sekolah berkata. Ekspresinya tenang bagai penghuni surga, tapi senyum dan nada suaranya sudah seperti iblis neraka penggoda. "Abaikan sekeliling kalian. _Lakukanlah_."

Tapi kedua pemuda, yang kini berada di tengah lapangan sekolah, tidak bergerak dari posisi mereka. Hanya melempar lirikan kedua, bertanya entah pada siapa—

"Serius kita harus pegangan tangan di tengah sekolah...?"

 **OXDXC**

 **(The Horror of) Holding Hands** by **Nyx Keilantra**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu** by **Yuusei Matsui**

 **Warning(s): Yaoi, AU, OOC, dsb.**

 **OXDXC**

Asano Gakuhou adalah kepala sekolah yang cukup ternama. Murid-murid pada masa didikannya mencapai prestasi luar biasa, nyaris dua kali lipat lebih hebat dari para pendahulunya. Asano Gakuhou sendiri tidak hanya mampu me- _manage_ guru dan siswa sehingga mereka mencapai potensi mereka, tapi ia juga cerdas, berkarisma, dan penuh talenta. Tidak heran banyak yang naksir padanya, tapi itu lain cerita. Lagipula gosipnya beliau sudah terpincut hatinya oleh sesosok guru magang nan langka yang hobi berkostum gurita, tapi sekali lagi itu lain cerita.

...terus kenapa di- _mention_ ya?

 _Anyway_ , semua talentanya menyatakan bahwa Asano Gakuhou tidak hanya keras pada bawahannya, tapi juga pada dirinya. Tidak perlu tuduhan yang membuatnya dihujat di media massa, Gakuhou saja sudah cukup untuk mengkritisi cara kerja dan lain sebagainya. Jadi adalah sebuah pencapaian yang luar biasa bagi sang pria paruh baya saat pada suatu sore yang cerah, ia mengakui bahwa sekolahnya cukup berjaya.

Dan tentu saja, tidak sampai semenit setelahnya, sebuah teriakan panik mengudara.

"WOOOI! Akabane dan Asano lagi berantem di tangga!"

Layaknya _fight club_ ilegal yang brutal, sorak-sorak para siswa yang baru selesai belajar terdengar.

" _FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!_ "

"Jangan mau kalaaaah!"

"BANTAI DIA...!"

Asano Gakuhou mengusap dada. Lalu beranjak menuju interkom sekolah.

"Perhatian. Kepada Akabane Karma dan Asano Gakushuu dari kelas 3-A, tolong melapor ke kantor kepala sekolah sekarang juga. Saya ulangi, kepada Akabane Karma dan Asano Gakushuu dari kelas 3-A..."

.

.

Jadi begitulah. Di sore yang begitu cerah, saat Karma harusnya berbahagia pergi bermain dengan teman-temannya, gara-gara komentar seorang lipan berwujud manusia, ia terpaksa menghadap ke kantor kepala sekolah.

Bareng si lipan-berwujud-manusia juga, memang, tapi ayolah. Seunik-uniknya Karma, dia tidak bisa mengobrol dengan lipan sekalipun si lipan berwujud manusia yang punya mulut dan lidah. Toh yang bisa diucapkannya juga cuma kalimat-kalimat busuk tak bermakna yang hanya bisa menyulut emosi saja—yah, setidaknya sih di sekitar Karma. Mustahil rasanya banyak murid ber- _kyaa!kyaa!_ lantaran dihina. Kalau cuma satu atau dua, Karma masih bisa berasumsi kalau mereka masokis saja.

"Jadi ada masalah apa?"

Di depan Karma—dan lipan-berwujud-manusia juga—Asano Gakuhou mengatupkan jemari dan meletakkannya di meja, menatap mereka seperti psikiater pada sesi pertemuan pertama dengan kliennya. Toh kalau memori Karma tidak salah, kepala sekolah memang sarjana psikologi juga.

(Dan klien-kliennya kali ini memang setidaknya setengah gila. Anak remaja.)

Asano Gakushuu, anak satu-satunya kepala sekolah, membalas dengan membuang muka. Anak durhaka. Di sampingnya, Karma menimbang-nimbang hendak menjawab apa—menuduh dihamili Gakushuu yang menolak bertanggungjawab atas anak mereka, atau merekayasa kisah dimana dia sebenarnya adalah _magical girl_ penyelamat dunia dan Gakushuu tadi baru dirasuki alien penguasa?

Menjawab sebenarnya? Ogah. Gak seru nanti ceritanya.

"Akabane tidak bisa menerima kritik dengan dewasa, Pak."

Eh, sial. Karma mendelik kesal. Padahal tadi diam seribu bahasa, giliran Karma baru mau menjawab pertanyaan kepala sekolah—oke tidak juga, dia masih bimbang hendak menjawab apa—tau-tau saja Gakushuu nyelonong berbicara.

Karma berusaha menginjak kakinya.

Gakushuu berusaha menyikut Karma.

Menyipitkan mata, dalam hitungan ketiga, keduanya berantem _season_ dua. Sama sekali lupa kalau di hadapan mereka ada kepala sekolah.

Asano Gakuhou kembali mengusap dada. Lalu meraih ember air yang sudah disucikannya—karena beliau juga lulusan agama—dan menyiram anaknya dan Karma.

"Kalian berdua. Bawa kursi. Kita ke lapangan sekolah."

.

.

Perjalanan singkat dari kantor ke tengah lapangan sekolah—dengan perhentian sama singkatnya di ruang ganti olahraga untuk mengganti seragam yang basah, serta ke gudang penyimpanan kursi dan meja untuk mengambil dua kursi dari sana, entah untuk tujuan apa—ternyata cukup lama bagi para siswa Kunugigaoka untuk menyebarkan berita. Wajar, mengingat Gakushuu dan Karma menduduki peringkat pertama dan kedua di seisi sekolah, kan tidak setiap hari melihat mereka dihukum berdua.

(Kalau cuma Karma... Gak sering juga sih aslinya, tapi lebih karena para guru sudah angkat tangan mencoba membuat anak langka itu jera berbuat dosa.)

Bagai raja memerintahkan abdi, Asano Gakuhou menudingkan jari. Gakushuu dan Karma tanpa kata mematuhi, dengan kompak meletakkan kursi. Satu tudingan lagi, kursi mereka duduki.

Saatnya hukuman dijatuhi. Hakim Gakuhou mengadili.

(Iya, beliau punya sarjana hukum juga.)

"Akabane Karma, Asano Gakushuu—kalian berdua," Gakuhou membuka suara. Ia tampak gagah. Di lubuk hatinya beliau sedikit kecewa orang yang ditaksirnya tidak bisa melihat ia dalam kondisi begitu prima. Ia memang hobi mengadili, selaku raja tirani dan _sadist_ sejati.

"Kalian berdua," Gakuhou mengulangi. "Selama satu jam setelah ini, harus berpegangan tangan di sini."

...

...

...

 _NANIII?!_

Baik mata ungu ataupun merkuri sama-sama melotot sebesar jeruk Bali. Gakuhou mendengus dalam hati, _mereka bertingkah seolah-olah disuruh saling menyetubuhi_.

Gamblang sekali.

.

.

Selaku anak remaja dengan ego setinggi langit pertama, Karma tentu saja ogah. Dia tidak membenci Gakushuu, percayalah, tapi seandainya dia terbakar waktu praktek kimia atau apa, Karma tidak akan segan-segan menyiramkan bensin atau spirit ke arahnya. Lalu memanggang _marshmallow_ atau sate ayam untuk makan siang sambil berdendang riang.

...itu sih sadis namanya. Brutal juga ada batasnya, Karma.

 _Anyway_ , Karma ogah. Gakushuu juga sama. Keduanya mengerutkan wajah, jelas-jelas tidak terima.

"Tidak bisa, kepala sekolah! Ini pemaksaan kontak badan namanya! Melanggar peraturan sekolah!"

Yang berambut jingga berteriak bagai sedang menyumpah. Kalau saja ego Karma mengijinkannya, ia pasti sudah menganggukkan kepala.

Tapi bukan Asano Gakuhou namanya kalau beliau tidak bisa menyanggah. Disahutnya dengan pongah, "Memangnya kalian kira perbuatan kalian di tangga tidak melanggar peraturan sekolah juga?"

"Anda tidak bisa memadamkan api dengan api juga, kepala sekolah," sindir Karma.

"Analogimu tidak tepat, Akabane," kepala sekolah tersenyum berbahaya. "Mengingat api pertama di sini adalah perkelahian kalian berdua, dan upaya memadamkannya adalah dengan berpegangan tangan—yang, omong-omong, masih belum kalian lakukan, mau hukuman tambahan?—yang tidak bisa diibaratkan sebagai api kedua. Perkelahian itu negatif, pegangan tangan itu positif. Pilih sendiri, mau pegangan tangan selama satu jam saja hari ini, atau saya borgol kalian selama tiga hari?"

Gakushuu spontan bergidik ngeri. Benak Karma malah berimajinasi, mengingat sebuah anime lama tentang buku catatan yang bisa membuat orang mati. Kemudian kesal sendiri, karena ia ingat kedua tokoh yang sempat terborgol berdua di ceritanya sama-sama mati. Bisa jadi, kalau Karma diborgol dengan si lipan ini selama tiga hari, mereka juga akan ikut mati dalam upaya saling menghabisi. Oh nehi.

Wajah kusut tak tersetrika, lirikan enggan ke sebelah dan sapuan waswas ke sekitar mereka, kedua pemuda itu akhirnya berkata, "Gini aja dah."

Asano Gakuhou berseri-seri. Adanya sih membuat ngeri.

Terhenyak di kursi, dengan ragu Karma dan Gakushuu menautkan jari, riuh penonton mengikuti.

.

.

Karma bersumpah dalam hati, begitu dia berkesempatan menjotos seorang Gakushuu lagi, dia akan lebih dulu memeriksa situasi dan kondisi. Sampai dihukum pegangan tangan lagi, ia tidak sudi. Lebih baik dia potong jari!

 **~Owari~**

 **A/N:** Haiya, mulanya saya pengen bikin cerita dimana Gakushuu dan Karma jadi dekat selama harus pegangan tangan... Tapi di tengah-tengah penulisan saya jadi bosan, jadi marilah kita biarkan *woi*

Dimohon _review_ -nya untuk menghidupi seorang _author_ malang ;-;"

 **~Omake~**

"Akabane, tanganmu halus sekali. Kau pakai _lotion_ pelembut kulit itu seperti para siswi?" sedetik setelah hukuman diakhiri, jotosan melayang lagi.

 **~Omake Tamat~**


End file.
